just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
What I Think About Death
[ Back to Within ] Summary: People say death is unpredictable and most of the population despise it. A few people aren't scared of it, including myself [ the Author ]. They are afraid to lose someone important to them and the ones they cherished their moments with. I am wandering why most of the very people feared Death himself wasting their precious time over meaningless wars, both inside and out. The war against the toughest critic, yourself, and the one armies committing genocide on different parts of this world. Death is one of the nature's dangerous design, like a fire consuming you in silent or a gigantic wave come crashing on you. Chapter 1: Mercenary named "Exist" Preview The night has never been this beautiful...I... just realized it now... I'm lying on the cold ground, my eyes staring at the stars dangling above. The coldness of the ground and warmth from my blood-soaked blood pooled beneath me pricked my skin. I coughed up my own blood and let it flow out from the sides of my mouth. The world has come to end this day but my own world was crumbled a long time ago.... Whole Story A Mercenary named "Exist" Accompanied by a song ''"Chasing Cars" covered by Sleeping At Last'' Told from the eyes of a "Mercenary". The night has never been this beautiful...I... just realized it now... I'm lying on the cold ground, my eyes staring at the stars dangling above. The coldness of the ground and warmth from my blood-soaked blood pooled beneath me pricked my skin. I coughed up my own blood out of my mouth and let it flow out from the sides of my mouth. The world has come to end this day but my own world was crumbled a long time ago.... back to that day that I learned people are dark and sadistic to each other. These attitudes didn't impressed me at first and my curiosity peaked at the age of seven, finding out the methods how to people in my own little hands. We’ll do it all… I’m gradually fell into the darkness living within me and it welcomes me entirely. My tiny hands clenched and proceed to live with brand new darkness; giving people my snarky side and spat venomous words you’ll ever hear. Everything…on our own… At one point, I was caught in a fight. It was one large fight that my peer and another group got into, throwing wine bottles at each other and scrapping each other with shards. It amused me and ambush one from the other party. That boy is taller but weaker than me so I had advantage to move faster as I dodged his punches and managed to scrape him a few times. I got caught and, in a blur, a knife penetrates his skull hard. His limp body fell down, blood quickly flowing out of the fresh wound. I didn’t flinched and stare at the boy’s lifeless body. I pulled out the knife from his head and did the same with the others. We don’t need anything or anyone… I was hired by a company that is devoted on killing criminals and they said I caught their attention with my unique skills specialized on killing people. I never knew this kind of group existed… that one that only exists in video games. My new team is cold as I am but respects each other silently through simple gestures and agreements. It’s nothing personal, though, we’re mercenaries… we kill people. If I lay here If I just lay here Would lie with me And just forget the world? I went on for years, killing another person and intimidate their families. Whenever I’m caught, no matter how hard they try and I always find a way out and have their skull crushed under my feet. I feels good to bath from the blood of your enemies. But that day… That one day changed it all… One of my colleagues resigned as he feels “guilty” with killing people. He turn himself over to the authorities and was sentenced to death by the court. Some reacted violently and the rest stayed silent and wore their usual blank expressions. I, too, wore a blank expression but my thoughts running wild with conspiracies. I don’t quiet know '' How to say How I feel One night after his death, I decided to disguise myself as a usual civilian and took a walk. I was greeted by one of my colleagues before I went out of the base. I got into my car and drove my way to the city. I stopped by a hill where you can overlook over the city. The view…and this feeling…despite my confused state…I felt peaceful. It’s an odd sensation, especially if you are aware that you’re a killer. I don’t know why but the war inside had stopped suddenly and there are no voices inside my head. ''Those three words Are said too much But not enough Suddenly, it came back. I can hear the scream of the mothers and children I killed and the horrified expressions of the criminals. The voices raging inside and echoed through the corners of my head. I subtly panicked and looked at my trembling hands, that are soaked in blood many times. If I lay here, if I just lay here Would you lie with me And just forget the world? Is this what guilt felt like? I flinched when I heard a loud sound from our base. My eyes widen and scrambled my way to the car and drove way up again. I got out of the car and saw our base was on fire. Forget what we’re told '' ''Before we get too old Our base’s bits scattered and another bomb goes off. I took a cove behind a tree a few meters away. I heard footsteps coming from the darkness and dodge his attack. I ran away as fast as I could, I went through the woods. Show me a garden that burst into life The fire and its light behind disappeared as I ran through the woods, avoiding obstacles like trees and nocturnal animals. I reached an open field and gunshot echoed. Its bullet hit my leg and stumble upon the ground. “...Exist… such an ironic name” He spat, reloading his mug and glares at me with his red eye. Let’s waste time '' ''Chasing Cars Around our heads “Death” I spat back, attempting to cover my wound. He walks up to me and aimed his gun to my chest. He fires once again and forced me to lie down. “You and I are total opposites…” Shot. “Just like our counterparts of Humans on other dimension…” If I lay here, if I just lay here '' ''Would you lie with me And just forget the world?'' '' Another shot. “You never belong on our group, you never did…” Forget what we’re told Before we get too old Another shot… And drops his empty gun. He smiles. Not the one sadistic one, but the sympathetic one. All that I am '' ''All that I ever was “I respect you, Exist, just like the others” He solemnly stares at me, “I hope you die in a clear conscience” “...Wait” I attempt to move my arm to reach out. Is here in your perfect eyes '' ''They're all that I can see “I’m just doing my job, Exist” He said, walking away, “This is not you” I remained silent and stare at the cloudy sky. I heard his footsteps stopped and his eye seemingly to stare at my limp body. I don't know where '' ''Confused about how as well “We can’t live on one side, old friend” He said and continues to walk away, “I hope you understand my actions” Silence… and then the wind rush through the trees, brushing away silence engulfed around me. The sky above me cleared out. Just know that these things '' ''Will never change for us at al''l Only a single thought is produced by my brain. I’m dying for the first time… Never been my whole life I had a physical body…and I only gained one when I embraced the darkness inside me. A realization hit me… …Death saved me… ...From losing myself… …In his own way… I smiled and closed my eyes, my physical body begin to burn itself, back to its ashes. ''And if I lay here '' ''If I just lay here “That…scoundrel” I coughed up more blood and opened my eyes once again. The light from the stars seemed beautiful, twinkling as if they are teasing with their everlasting pride. They grew brighter and brighter as the light above begins to claim me as its own. Would you lie with me '' ''And just forget the world? Last three words escaped from my lips before my humanly body completely dissolved… “Thank you… Death” Trivia *Inspired by killers, fictional and real life. *Since I have special connection with murderers and psychopaths (and Joker, GTA main characters and Team Fortress), I thought of how Existence itself is a murderer and saved by Death. Chapter 2: Strings Preview My ways are natural but unforgivable...it is something I got used to. I'm neutral, yes, but when there's bloodshed... I'm there, retrieving souls from their war-torn bodies. Few humans noticed I'm the fastest worker and it's true... I took countless lives with my cursed scythe, slicing the connection between their Earthly bodies and souls. I find it interesting when one defies me and returned to their bodies hours later to start a "new life". I'm worse than the Nightmare King himself and I am disgraceful to most of the eyes of my fellow spirits. Especially Exist... my mortal enemy and a former friend of mine. Whole Story [ to be added ] Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff